Motorcycles
Motorcycles are two-wheeled motor vehicles that have appeared in almost all Grand Theft Auto games, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Advance. Other names and types associated to motorcycles in GTA include motorbicycle, motorbike, bike, crotch rocket, moped and chopper. The Quadbike is included in this group, even though it has 4 wheels instead of two. Motorcycles are smaller than most vehicles in the game. They are small and narrow enough to travel in places where larger vehicles normally cannot fit, and usually have much better handling and are very "nimble". Since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the player can perform a forward drive-by while on any motorcycle. The downside of riding motorcycles is that, without a protective cage, the player can be ejected from the motorcycle during collisions and is prone to damage from gunfire. Getting busted is much easier as the cops do not have to open a door. Reversing on a motorcycle requires the character to use their feet to reverse (except for the Quadbike). In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the player can increase the Bike skill of Carl Johnson, either through long rides on motorcycles or lessons in the Bike School. The higher the skill, the less chance Carl will fall off the motorcycle and the more responsive the motorcycle is. In Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, the player character will automatically put on a helmet if left idle for a few seconds. Some mission-specific characters will wear unique helmets not seen anywhere else in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Bike *Superbike ''Grand Theft Auto London 1969 & 1961'' *Bike *Mod Scooter ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Angel *Faggio *Sanchez *Freeway *PCJ 600 *Pizzaboy ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *BF-400 *Faggio *FCR-900 *Freeway *HPV-1000 *NRG-500 *Quad *PCJ-600 *Pizzaboy *Sanchez *Wayfarer ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Angel *Avenger *Faggio *Freeway *Manchez *Noodle Boy *PCJ-600 *Pizza Boy *Sanchez ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Biker Angel *Faggio *Freeway *PCJ-600 *Sanchez *Quad *Streetfighter *VCPD WinterGreen *Ventoso *WinterGreen ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Faggio *Freeway *Hellfury *NRG 900 *PCJ 600 *Sanchez *Zombie Added in The Lost and Damned *Angel *Bati 800 **Bati Custom *Daemon *Diabolus *Double T **Double T Custom *Hakuchou **Hakuchou Custom *Hexer *Innovation *Lycan *Nightblade *Revenant *Wayfarer *Wolfsbane Added in The Ballad of Gay Tony *Akuma *Bati Custom *Double T *Hakuchou *Hexer *Police Bike *Vader ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Angel *Chopper *NRG 900 *Sanchez ''Grand Theft Auto V'' and Online *Akuma *Bagger *Bati 801 **Bati 801RR *Blazer **Blazer Lifeguard **Hot Rod Blazer *Carbon RS *Daemon *Double T *Faggio *Hexer *Nemesis *PCJ-600 *Police Bike *Ruffian *Sanchez *Vader Added in the High Life Update *Thrust Added in the Independence Day Special *Sovereign Added in the Last Team Standing Update *Hakuchou *Innovation Added in the Heists Update *Enduro *Lectro Added in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Update *Vindicator Added in the Cunning Stunts Update *BF400 *Cliffhanger *Gargoyle Added in the Bikers Update *Avarus *Bagger *Chimera *Daemon Custom *Defiler *Esskey *Faggio Mod *Faggio Sport *Hakuchou Drag *Manchez *Nightblade *Rat Bike *Sanctus *Shotaro *Street Blazer *Vortex *Wolfsbane *Zombie Chopper *Zombie Bobber Added in the Import/Export Update *Blazer Aqua *Diabolus **Diabolus Custom *FCR 1000 **FCR 1000 Custom Added in the Gunrunning Update *Oppressor Trivia *One slight inaccuracy in the operation of motorcycles in GTA IV is that when the player answers his cell phone while driving the bike, he uses his right hand which in reality would disable his ability to accelerate as the throttle is located on that side. Yet the player is somehow still able to operate and accelerate the bike while talking on the phone. *Another inaccuracy is that in real life, only touring motorcycles with a front fairing have built-in radio whereas in the ''Grand Theft Auto'' series, all motorcycles do. Using this theory, the Wayfarer in GTA San Andreas and the WinterGreen in GTA Vice City Stories would be the only bikes that accurately have a radio. *In all GTA games up to GTA IV, the handlebars don't move when the player turns the front wheel. However, this is fixed in the Episodic Content. *In GTA San Andreas, when the player has a recruited Grove Street Families gang member and gets on a motorcycle, sometimes the passenger will call out "Shotgun" to sit in the front seat, but he can only get on the back. This proves the same dialogue is used for both cars and motorcycles in the game. *According to the Liberty Tree themed instructions manual in Liberty City Stories, due to their dangerous nature bikes were being voted to be banned off the streets of Liberty City during the time LCS is set. This might be the story-wise explanation for the lack of bikes in Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto III. *In GTA IV and GTA V, the Police can easily ram the player off the motorcycle, making driving a motorcycle with a Wanted Level in either game very dangerous and risky. **In GTA V, if the LSPD/sheriffs knock the player off a motorbike, they will instantly be Wasted a good majority of the time. See Also *Category:Bikes - Direct alphabetical list of motorcycles and bicycles in the Grand Theft Auto series. *Bicycles - pedal bicycles introduced in GTA San Andreas. Category:Vehicles Category:Bikes Category:Vehicle Types